The Chronicles of the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Ed comes home all of a sudden.Alone,claiming he was suspended by the military but she ain't buying it...somethings up.
1. Default Chapter

FullMetal Alchemist:

Edward Elrics Chronicles

Winry Rockbell -woke up late again. She sighed desperately at the roaring alarm clock and switches it off with a snap of her finger, it's a new feature she added into her wrench shaped alarm clock. She slumps her head to her knees, 'This is turning into a really bad habit' She though dreadfully. Lately she's been up working till early morning and getting only about 2 to 3 hours of sleep everyday. Early this year Grandma Pinako suffered from a shocking stroke. Everyone didn't expect it since she was a bona fide health freak. Now she's staying at a hospital at Dublith in the south since they don't have a hospital here in the east, only a couple of small hospitals and clinics scattered around and that's only if you are able to find them.

Winry walked into her workshop gathering her tools into her toolbox, while her eyes fix onto the blueprint of an automail she's working on. She toyed with her still damp hair from the bath she had taken not a few minutes ago. Last night she managed to finish the endoskeleton of the automail arm. This automail is different from the norm automail, instead of having a normal exoskeleton of metal and mechanical innards, this automail possesses an endo skeletons while the innards are replaced by Winry's new ingenious creation! Synthetic Myofibril or in normal human language –an artificial muscle.

'Ed's gonna be so happy! This baby only weighs 0.00000003184 ounce per centimeter cubic!' Winry chirped as she twirls her trusty wrench and continued working on Ed's automail.

"Here we go… and that should do it," Winry admired her work from a close 360o angle before finally deciding to stop to go to Erika's house 'coz she had promised to look at her broken washing machine.

'The thing keeps shredding every damned garment I put into it!' Erika complaints, her southern accent still evident even though it's been almost 8 years after she moved.

"Alright Erika I'll be there be there around noon, ok?' Winry said with a smile.

'I hope I'm not late.' She thought to herself as she glanced out the window to see everything pitch black. "Oh GOD WHAT TIME IS IT?" She screamed as she looked at her watch, '9.45 p.m! I'm 10 hours late, Erika is going to kill me!' She thought as she dialed up her number. "Hello?" Came the voice from the line. "Erika, it's me Winry! I'm so sorry I've lost track of time I'm coming over right now…" She rambled on nervously. "It's ok Win, I've got it fix already." Erika said. 'Fixed? By whom? She was the only mechanic in town.' She thought, perplexed. "You sound tired Winry get some rest, see you at the market tomorrow." Erika said and then the line when dead. Winry put down the phone, still puzzled. As she was deep in though, her eyes landed on a hooded figure on window looking straight at her. A loud scream filled the Rockbell resident. Winry jumped and hid behind a table her legs shaking like crazy. She heard loud banging, the 'thing' was banging at her window. The thing wanted to get in!

Outside, Edward Elric sighed desperately as he watched Winry screamed and hid behind the table. It was a cold night and a slight drizzle is starting to come down. 'Come on Winry, open up!'

His nose was feeling a little tingly and within a nanosecond he…

Winry, heard a sneeze and became curious. 'That's weird, ghost don't sneeze.' She said to herself as she grabbed a torchlight and waved it towards the window. A state military uniform became to materialize. She edged slowly towards the window and opens it up.

"Ed…?"

Inside

"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Ed yelled.

"Why should I?" Winry shot back, picking up a fold-up chair and letting it fly through the air towards Ed who missed it only by a millimeter. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I knocked but no one answered so I went to the window!" Ed tried to explain, dodging a cannon size hammer, "Look at the bright side, Win! I got my automail back in one piece!"

Winry stopped throwing momentarily, "Really?" she said, her face brightened like a fluorescent light.

"Well… sort of," Ed tried to explain and with a nudge the whole automail fell of from its shoulder socket. Hot steam was literally blasting out of Winry's ear.

"I knew I should've just super glued it on," Ed thought.

Winry stood silently in front of the broken automail laid out on her work table sighing as she filled up the order form for the replacements. Right now part of her was really excited because she can test her new prototype on Ed earlier than expected but a part of her was juggling with one question.

'Where's Al?'

Winry glanced from the corner of her eye to Ed who was sitting with his back to her, probably reading that weird undecipherable alchemy book of his. Winry finished filling out the order forms and grabbed a measuring tape and made her way to him. She stood in front of him blocking the light from the reading lamp.

"Hey, you're blocking all the light out." Ed replied, annoyed that someone disturbed his reading session.

"Stand up you Destroyer-of-all-automail-that-is good-in-the-world! I'm making you a new automail, a new leg too." Winry told him.

"Why make a new one? The old one is still working fine! Just connect it back to the socket and I'll be off. I'm kinda in a hurry here." Ed whined digging his face back in his book which he was reading upside down.

Winry yanked the book off his hand and turned it at a 180o angle and place it back in his hand. Ed realized his error and fling the book onto the table, "Ok… ok you win." Ed said standing up stubbornly, mouthing something silently as he did so. Winry just smiled in triumph and pulled out the tape and started taking measurement. "Let's see… leg… 48….22… now arm." She mumbled to herself scribbling the measurement on a notepad. When she reached out to measure his arm, she had a hard time reaching it. "Ed stop standing on your toes, you're making it hard for me to take your measure…" Her voice trailed and she quickly looked down at his feet, "Wait! You're not standing on your toes!" She said with disbelief.

Ed removed his attention from the suddenly interesting ceiling to her, "Of course I'm not standing on my toes… why would I want to…" Ed looked down at Winry, he took a step back and puts a hand on top of Winry's head, "You're _short_…" He said, trying to digest the sentence, "Then that would make me… _taller_ than you!" Ed stated proudly, patting Winry on the head.

Winry pushed his hand away from her head, "Shut up and bent down a little so I can take your measurement!" Winry said, glaring at him. Ed smiled coyly, "What?" He asked, "Don't tell me your mad just because I'm –what a _foot_ taller than you now?"

"Oh please Ed that's the least of my concern." Winry said as she finished taking the measurement, rolling the tape back neatly. Ed sat back on the couch and continued reading his book.

"Hey, Ed you hungry?" Winry asked.

"Well it depends on what's for dinner." He said from behind his book.

"Curry, Rice and Sweet Potato with Cinnamon sauce… nothing with _milk_." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Not bad, I think I'll have some." He said making a bee line for the kitchen.

Ed sat on the dinner table with his head still glued to the book as she warmed up the dinner.

"How's grandma?" Ed asked. Winry looked at him wide eyed. "Well you finally started a conversation with me, I thought I was living alone in this house." She complained, "She's fine but she's still not that well. She still can't walk around and stuff."

"Oh… anyway are you gonna leave me armless until you finish my new automail?" Ed asked, motioning to his right arm.

"That's my plan!" She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Whatever…" He replied coolly and returned his attention to his book.

She served dinner and they continued their conversation over dinner.

3.00 a.m.

Ed woke up, his face felt numb from the pressure of pressing against the book for… he had no idea how long. He must have dozed off while reading on the couch. He rose from the couch to find himself covered with a warm blanket. He looked around the house to see everything pitch black except for the workshop. He glides himself stealthfully into the workshop, "Winry?" He called out, but nobody seemed to answer back. He ventured around to finally find her sitting on her workbench, body slumped over something on the table. He sat himself on the bench next to her, gazing at her sleeping form. He waved his hand in front of her face, she was knocked out unconscious.

"Hey Winry… I have something to say… the reason I came home this time is to tell you about a bad news. I can read from your face that you're expecting this news from me. I was never that good at keeping secrets from you, you seem to read me to well. All that time you saw me reading my Alchemy book which you always complained never to understand, I was really secretly watching you. Watching for any chances to finally break the news to you, but every chance I saw I just let it pass by cause I just couldn't find the courage to tell you. I wish I could just spit it out to you…but I just can't! There's still a part of me that's still won't accept the fact that I won't be able to see…"

His eyes flashed open as he felt a pair of soft hands on top of his. He quickly retreated pulling his hand back but he couldn't she was holding onto it tightly. "Ed please!"

"Winry let go of my hand." He said coldly, his voice changed dramatically from his normal tone sending goosebumps down her spine. However she decided to hold on to his hand and confront him, she just couldn't let him having to always put and act in front of her. "It's Al isn't it he's… he's gone."

"He's not GONE!" He yelled.

She felt a sharp pain on her face, she opened her eyes and saw Ed's guilt ridden face. She raised her hand to her face and felt a stinging pain. Warm blood trickled from her mouth onto Ed's finished automail arm that sat on her work table. She untied her bandana and wiped the blood from her mouth. Ed stood rigidly, staring at her.

"Winry… I didn't mean…" He tried to voice out but she shushed him and smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok Ed, I kinda asked for it." She said.

He tried to move closer but she backed away until she came to the wall. He pushed her hand gently away, revealing the cut lip. He lifted her chin a little and put his lip on the corner of hers where it was cut, sucking on it gently to stop the bleeding. She tried to protest and pull away but he held her still. He was so gentle and soft, slowly the pain started to ease away. She could feel the bleeding ceasing and he tenderly pulled away. She felt light headed and wobbly just as she thought she would collapse, she felt herself being lifted up …and the last thing she remembered was having a piggy back with her face against Ed's short braid.

The sun was up, lighting up the tiny town. Her ears were greeted by the sound of the animals as they busied themselves getting ready to greet the new day. The sound of glass breaking startled her waking her up fully, she jumped from her bed and rushed to the kitchen to find Ed struggling to sweep the broken glass shards into the dust dispenser which was constantly sliding all over the place with his one good hand.

She held the dust dispenser put and Ed quickly swept all the shards into it.

"Thanks," He said as he puts the broom and dust dispenser away. He returned to the table with a… something that she presumed is breakfast.

"How's your lip?" He asked his guilt ridden face still evident.

She almost forgot about what had happened last night, "Oh its fine… is this for me?" She asked motioning to the thing in front of her.

"Yeah… but it didn't turn out like I expected it to be… I'll make you something else." He said reaching to throw the stuff but she stopped him midway, "You went to so much trouble to make it and I'm gonna eat it… before that let me go and brush my teeth first." She said, disappearing quickly before he could stop her.

Later in the workshop

She had just finished connecting his new automail and he was mentally exhausted. He didn't scream nowadays he was tired of screaming, it didn't really help relief the pain… all he got is a sore throat. Once the pain has settled down he started testing it out.

"Wow, this thing is really amazing!" He said amazed by how light it is.

"You can praise me later, take it easy now and don't go wrecking it anytime soon." She reminded him.

"I won't. I'm on a 2 month suspension from the military." He said casually.

"You're suspended? For what?" She said in shock.

"The military found out about my human transmutation incident, they obliterate me from the face of the earth at first but considering on my," Ed said making a quotation mark with his finger, "Excellent service to the military I got away."

"How's the Colonel, Lt. Liza and Mejar Armstrong?" She asked.

"It's President Mustang now… they're all doing fine." He said sitting down next to her.

"Remind me to congratulate him, when I see him." She said laughing.

"Ed… about Al," She brought up suddenly.

Ed shift uneasily beside her, "Did you now that Mustang seriously trying to implement a new code that states that all female personnel must wear short skirt to work?"

He was trying to change the subject, it was all too clear.

"He's never gone, Ed." She said calmly, putting her hand on top of his heart. "Can't you feel that? He's here… he's everywhere. I'm no genius in Alchemy but wasn't it you who told me that _we are one and one is us_? The key principle of Alchemy..."

He flashed back to the night at the No Man's Island with Al, he got up and ran out of the house leaving Winry dumbfounded.

Later that day

It was getting dark, she had searched for him at all over town with no luck. 'Where could've he gone to?' She said, worry weighing heavily in her heart. Everyone was giving her weird looks staring at her bruised lip and purple stained cheeks. She had to admit it she has never been soo chickened out by anyone before, that cold voice and the force he let out on her last night was almost otherworldly. It scared her. 'But…' She recalled, 'After that he was so nice… it's almost exciting.' She felt herself blush. 'Snapped out of it Winry Rockbell! Stop having dirty thoughts about your bestfriend! Focus on finding Ed first, get him home and help him get over Al's death.' She lectured herself.

_Help him get over Al's death _

Those words just won't stop repeating itself in her head.

"Al really is gone isn't he?" She whispered to herself.

She tried to fight the urge to cry but she just couldn't, she fell down onto her knees and cried. Memories of when they were younger flooded into her head.

'Oh Al… help me get through to your brother, he's in so much pain it hurts to see him like that.' She prayed silently.

She wiped her tears and looked around her. It was already dark but the full moon illuminates the oak tree not far in front of her. She walks towards it, slowly the outline of a stone came into view. It's a grave… this is Mrs. Elric grave. To her surprise someone was lying on top of it in a fetal like position and she knew that someone almost immediately…

She knelt down beside him taking his head and placing it gently on her lap. He stirred a little.

Beside them a new stone was laid down she squinted her eyes to read it in the dark night.

_Alphonse 'Al' Elric_

_Beloved son, brother and friend._

"Mother?" He whispered slowly his forehead creasing as he rose from her lap.

Tears ran down her face.

"Winry?" He said pulling his friend into a hug. "Why are you crying silly?" He asked, trying to calm her.

She didn't say anything… she just sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't remember what happened next.

Somehow magically Ed had managed to get her to the safety of her bed for the second time. And this time it didn't include any slapping. She listened for any noise from the kitchen, 'Weird… I can't hear anything.'

She climbed out of her bed and ventured around the house, "Ed?" She called out. Now she was starting to panic, 'Where is he?'

She pushed open the guest room to see Ed sleeping soundly in the warm bed. She sighed in relief and smiled to see how cute her friend looked when he's asleep.

"Hmmmm… Winry…" Ed called in his sleep, his face red.

Winry disappeared through the door and returned with a super large sized wrench, face blushing.

"WAKE UP YOU MORON!" She yelled.


	2. Something weird and explicable

FullMetal Alchemist:

Edward Elrics Chronicles

Chapter II

Both of them ate their breakfast silently. Tension was clear and thick in the air around them. They had finished eating breakfast. Ed sat silently pretending to read the newspaper while Winry stood by the sink doing the dishes, both trying to ignore each others presence. Ed stole a look whenever Winry had her back to him, his eyes wildly exploring her from head down to her toes. He hadn't noticed before how she had grew up and tranformed into this beautiful woman standing there not a few metres away from him… he blushed suddenly recalling the awkward dream he had earlier and quickly returned to his newspaper.

"Thanks for bringing me home last night," She said, finally breaking the truce of silence.

"No biggie… how's your cheek?" He asked not making eye contact.

"Oh looking better than yesterday," She answered, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

He was covering his face with the newspaper, lord knows what he's up to behind there. Right now she's feeling a mixture of both anger and embarrassment. Well… why shouldn't she! Her perverted guy friend had practically imagined her doing things 19 years old shouldn't be doing –or thinking! …Ugh she couldn't even bring herself to think about it any longer than she already is.

"I'll be going out to the market in a while, do you wanna come along?" She asked, throwing away her rage for a moment.

"Oh… it's ok I have plans of my own." He answered from the behind the newspaper.

"If that's so… here take this spare key, cause I think I'll be out a while." She grabbed the grocery basket and headed towards the door, "Ed make sure you'll be back for lunch by 2.00 ok, bye!"

He watched her leave safely before taking off to his own destination.

He gazed down at the two graves in front of him, each one garlanded by a halo of fresh flowers. The wind blew slowly around him smacking his unbraided hair against his back in a slow rhythm. He turned around and walked steadily away.

He smiled to himself, 'See you guys tomorrow.'

He headed back home stopping to plough the garden behind what used to be his house and cleaned it up. He did all this manually, he wanted to take a break from alchemy for a while and besides he could use the exercise. Later he went back to the house and took a shower and headed back out since Winry is still not home yet. He took a walk around the market and met up with a couple of old friends before finally stumbling upon Winry talking to a familiar looking woman.

"Hi ladies!" He greeted.

"Ed!" Winry answered, surprised at the sight of him. "I nearly didn't recognize you without your braid."

Clearly she was in a better mood than she was this morning. He took the heavy basket off of her arm and greeted the woman she was talking to.

Winry introduced her to Ed, "This is Erika Johnston, she just moved here a couple of months ago from Dublith."

"Isn't this world a small place Mr. Elric!" Erika greeted him.

"Fancy meeting you again," Ed said finally recalling the woman from the back of his mind.

"You two know eachother?" Winry asked.

"We've already met before, this is the guy that helped me repair mah washing machine." Erika stated.

"So you're the one who has been stealing all my customers," Winry complained.

Erika glanced at her watch, "I have to go now and pick up mah kids from school, see ya'al real soon!" She said quickly.

They said goodbyes to Erika and were on their way home.

'Ed… a pervert?' Winry said mentally.

He was walking a footstep faster in front of her. She stared at his innocent expression, 'Maybe it's just my imagination… this Ed we're talking about! He's just a friend! He couldn't have had that _kind_ of dream about me… he couldn't… could he?' She thought, a blush suddenly creeping up her cheeks. 'What's wrong with me? Look… this is useless! Right now I'm gonna march up to him and demand the truth from him!' She made up her mind and ran to catch up with his pace.

"Ed…" She said, trying to sound as compose as possible

He turned his head to face her, looking as innocent as always. This irked her a little but she flushed the feeling away.

"What were you dreaming about this morning?" She asked him, directly looking at his face, searching for any change in his facial expression.

His eyebrow raised a little but that's it… his face didn't show any signs of guilt or embarrassment at all.

"Dream?" He thought about it, "I can't remember." He answered simply.

"Oh… that's ok," She said coolly, inside she sighed a big relief… glad that he couldn't remember anything. "You were saying my name in your dream… and I was just curious that's all. You sure you don't remember a thing?" She asked again just confirm.

"Nope." He answered.

'OH MY GOD! I said her name out loud in my dream? ED YOU MORON! What were you thinking! No wonder she hit me with that wrench this morning! She probably thinks of me as sick low-life pervert!' He said mentally kicking himself on the head. He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, she looks convinced by his _lie_.

She noticed him watching her, "What?"

"I err… Nothing!" He covered up quickly.

One Month Later

"I care about you…you complete me."

"Oh, I love you more than you could ever imagine…"

"Winry… this is the most…" Ed breathed slowly and glanced at her.

"Boring movie I've seen in my whole life!" Ed whined, "What movie is this?" He said, checking the cassette cover, "**Jerry Mcguire**? This sucks…can't we watch something like Spiderman or something?"

Winry took out her wrench and he immediately quit whining. "I'm going to get a soda from the fridge, you want one?" Ed asked getting up. She simply waved her head and continued watching the movie with an unbreakable concentration.

He came back with a chilled soda in his hand. His body sprawled out on the couch as he lazily sipped on his soda, the movie had just ended, it was a Saturday night and they were now channel surfing.

"Hey Win," He said, rolling his eyes towards her.

"What?" She asked removing her attention from the television.

"What do you think you'll be doing… Let's say 10 to 20 year from now?" He asked, out of the blue.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled coyly, "Interesting question…where did this come from?" she asked snuggling deeper into the couch, closing the gap between them.

"I don't know… it just came to my mind suddenly… So?" He explained, curious to know her answer.

"Hmm… I'll probably have a small establish business here… or better still! A huge automail business empire! … it'll be soo big you'll see my face on everything! Down to every single milk cartons at the market!" She giggled softly as Ed made a face at the mention of milk, "But one things for sure, I'll be taking care of Grandma Pinako making sure she's really happy… baking apple pies and cookies on weekend and maybe… I'll be married happily to the man I love…" She explained to him with a misty eyed look in her blue eyes.

"Very cute." He responded as he finished the last of his soda.

"Whatever… at least my plan is definitely 100 times better than yours." She shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"_I'll be married happily to the man I love_," Ed said doing a really bad imitation of Winry, "You're what? 19? ...and you never had a boyfriend!" Ed taunted, trying to drive her wild.

"I do have a _boy friend_!" Winry said in matter of factly.

"Who?" Ed asked challenging her.

"Why should I tell you?" She said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Because I like you!" Ed said almost too loudly, quickly closing his mouth.

She went mute.

Ed was trying to laugh it off and play it cool but he was a nervous wreck.

Winry managed a small smile, "Very cute." She said teasing him.

His face was tomato red and burning hot from embarrassment.

She cleared her throat and rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"I have two boy friends and that's you and Al. You guys are the best friends any girl could wish for, I've been so blessed to have you guys in my life."

He remained rigid on the outside but inside he sighed in relief knowing Winry was free, single and not crazy in love with another man.

"I like you so much Edward Elric." He heard her whisper in his ear. He felt her face neared him and he was expecting a peck on the cheek but instead he felt the most tender and soft thing brushing against his lip. He stared into her beautiful round eyes, he felt confused. She caressed his face and suddenly she felt his warm lips on top of hers. He was kissing her back tenderly, the sweet taste of the soda he drank earlier transferred into hers.

The moment lasted for so long… every second passing by felt almost like an eternity.

He pulled away, gasping for much needed air as did she. They stared at each other… awkwardly.

"That felt weird." They said in unison.

"Yeah… _way_ weird." Ed added.

"Why… did we do that?" She asked, going slightly berserk at what had happened.

"You tell me… I don't know either!" He said freaking out by the whole situation.

Ed opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn't find anything right to say that wouldn't make the matter more complicated. He was tongue tied…like a really big cat just caught his tongue. He never felt this helpless in a long time.

She suppressed a giggle looking at his clueless expression. She crawled up onto him and laid her head in his lap. He reached out to push away a few strands of hair that covered her beautiful face. He had never felt so at ease… like she belonged there in his arms. He slowly bends down to kiss her forehead.

'I love you Winry Rockbell'

Winry opened one lazy eyes, she just had the most pleasant slumber in her whole life. She felt warm and fuzzy all around. She opened her eyes fully and in front of her two bright gold orbs stared back at her, observing her.

"Ed, what are you doing?" She asked blushing at the amount of attention he was giving her.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Stop staring at me like that!" She said, covering her face with both her hand to try to hide her now reddening face.

Then she felt something cold dancing on her cheek. It was Ed's right hand, his metal fingers sliding along the length of her face. She liked the feeling of the metal on her face, she withdraw her hand from her face and wrapped it around his. She smiled at him.

"How long have you been staring at me like this?" She asked, finally lifting her head to find that she was now in her bedroom, "And… when did you carry me all the way up here?"

"I carried you up here last night and I've been staring at you sleeping since an hour ago. Now get up sleepy head." He said, playfully knocking her head. With a dashing smile he leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait a second!" Winry screamed in panic, placing her hand as a barrier between his lips and her. She pushed him back with all her might, "Ed! Why are you acting all weird? You're creepin me out! You're all nice and… goody-goody."

"I'm in love with you…" Ed crooned, kissing the hand she was using to hold him back passionately.

She felt around for her wrench but she just couldn't find it. 'Lord help me! Ed has gone out of his mind!' She prayed desperately his busy hands away from her.

Suddenly she felt the metal surface… her wrench! Just as she was about to swing the tool at the _possessed_ Ed she was stopped midway to see him standing in front of her with only his boxers on.

She screams in fear as Ed jumped on top of her...

She bolted up from her bed, screaming. Sweat covering her whole face. She looked around to find herself in her bedroom. Alone. She sighed in relief, it was just a horrible nightmare but damned was that nightmare scary… 'Ed…' she thought... remembering the weird dream… almost instantly goosebump appeared all over her arm. She slammed her head into the large pillow, taking really deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

Just when she felt herself getting better she heard her bathroom door creaked open. She lifted her head from the pillow to see Ed with a toothbrush in his mouth wearing only his boxer shorts walking casually out of her bathroom, "Oh… Hi Winry, Good Morning." He greeted her with a wave, "Slept well?" He asked.

A deafening scream filled the Rockbell residents.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ed yelled, rubbing his ear to try to regain his sense of hearing again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" She yelled back throwing every single thing within hands reach at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room wearing only _that_?" She yelled, pointing at his boxers. "GET OUT!" She shrieked hurling her wrench into the air.

"My toothpaste ran out! I knocked first but you were asleep so I thought I'd just run in quickly and…" but before he could finish his sentence, her wrench hit him square on his face throwing him back to the floor knocking him unconscious.

The room was silent. She stared at the scene in front of her. Ed… wearing only his boxer with a toothbrush in his hand, was lying unconscious on her bedroom floor.

"Ed?" She called out only to be greeted by the sound of the silent house and birds chirping outside.

'Winry Rockbell…What the hell have you gotten yourself into.' She cursed herself mentally.

He felt something wet sprinkled on his face. His eyes blinked open to Winry wiping her forehead in relief.

"Can you walk?" She questioned him immediately. "Yeah," He answered, Ed tried to get up but his head was throbbing, he pushed back the pain and got up. Winry shoved his toothbrush to him and helped him walk unsteadily out the door in an odd rush.

He turned around to the door to face her, "What just happene–" He asked, only to get a door slammed to his face as an answer. He looked down at himself scratching his head before heading down to his room.

On the other side, Winry leaned her back against the door. She stared at her hands… the hand that just touch his bare back when she help him walk to the door, his lean wiry muscles moving under hands. She screamed out loud and rammed her head into her pillow.

Ed rolled his eyes, hearing her scream again. 'What's up with chicks and screaming…?' He thought, sipping on his coffee.


	3. Hairry?

FullMetal Alchemist:

Edward Elrics Chronicles

Chapter III

She tip toed down the stairs eyes wild searching around the house for any sign of the blond boy. She couldn't stand the thought of facing him right now, not after what just happened this morning and not to mention that stupid dream she had about Ed.

'The house is empty… where is he?' She thought as she entered the kitchen to get some snack. On the freezer she noticed a note sticking out.

_Winry_

_ Went out for a while, be back by __11.00 a.m._

_ Ed :P_

_P.S: I finished all the gingerbread man…o; _

Winry looked at the empty cookie jar next to her, and smiled to herself. 'Some things never change,'

She rolled her sleeves and started on lunch. As she busied herself taking out all the ingredients she realized something.

'Wait a sec… it's Sunday morning, where could he have gone to?' She thought, fiddling an unpeeled union in her hand.

It's almost 1.00 p.m. Winry had finished cooking lunch half an hour ago… and still there's no sign of the blond midget. Something doesn't feel right. 'That's it! I'm going out to look for him… I can't sit here and just wait. All my life all I've been doing is waiting. Waiting and wait. I'm gonna strangle you when I find you Edward Elric!' She said putting on her jacket and making a beeline for the door. Her hand was around the knob when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ed!" She scolded as she jerk open the door, a large shadow cast down upon her. "G–General Armstrong?"

"But he told me… he was suspended." Her voice trailed.

"The military has been trying to locate him for over a year…" General Armstrong explained.

"A year? What happened before that?" She asked him, there had to be a reason why Ed had to hide something from her. A reason for him to have to lie to her.

The General produced a copy of the _Central_ _Times_ with Ed's and Al's face on the front cover. The headline reads: **Alchemist Brothers Missing.**

"He was send on a mission, he went with Alphonse but after the battle was over he simply disappeared along with his brother…" We have searched everywhere and now finally you said he's here. Now… where is he?" The general asked.

"He's not here." Winry answered.

"What? But you said!" The general said.

"He is here General, but he went out… he said he was coming back by 11.00 but now it's almost 2 and he's still not back." Winry said, worried.

General Armstrong rose from his chair, "He must have found out that we're here!"

"Why would he want to run away from the military? You guys are his friends." Winry asked confused by the whole situation. First her best friend practically lied to her face and now his military _friends_ are after him for whatever reason is confidential to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Winry but I was just told to find him. I don't know for what purposes. I'm sure he did nothing wrong." The General ensured.

"What made you think he did something wrong General? This is Ed we're talking about, he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone… good or bad!" Winry said, feeling crossed by what the general said about her friend.

"I'm sorry Miss Winry I didn't mean to insult your feelings." The General apologized.

"…" She paused and looks up at the General, "Please drink," She said, motioning to the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. The General took the cup and sipped it slowly.

"It's good." He commented.

She simply smiled and glided towards the window looking at the front yard for any signs of Ed. Suddenly a head popped out of nowhere in front of the window, his blue eyes glancing over at the General in warning and a finger in front of his mouth. She practically fell backwards from surprised. She got up quickly, the General looking at her awkwardly. She smiled extra sweetly at the General, batting her eyelashes at him, "My, is this floor slippery!" She managed to make up, laughing innocently.

The General returned her smile and went back to drinking the coffee.

She looked back at the blue eyed boy outside the window.

"Meet me at the back!" He mouthed out to her before disappearing.

'Who was that!' She questioned herself, 'But the way he glared at the General… something's wrong. That glare… and those eyes. They're so familiar.'

She stood there arguing with herself, battling whether to tell the general or meet with the boy at the back of the house. She walked towards the General berating with herself before opening her mouth to speak.

"I have some…" She spoke, grabbing the General's attention. The General looked at her suspiciously, "What is it Winry?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I have some apple tarts in the kitchen, you must be hungry General. I'll go to the kitchen and get you some." She excused herself before quickly making her way to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and turned on the blender to drown out any audible sound from the General's ear. She opened the back door and almost immediately a hand grabbed her from the side and pulled her against the wall. Another hand clasps her tightly on her mouth. The blue eyed boy stared at her, "I'm with Edward Elric." He said, his voice hauntingly familiar to her.

The urge to panic died down as soon as she heard Ed's name. Her body relaxed and the boy loosened his strong grip on her and smiled at her like he knew her.

She looked at him curiously. "Winry, you sure you don't remember me?" The boy asked, amused.

She shook her head cluelessly. Then like a light bulb just lighted up in her head, she whispered in shock, "Al?" She stared at the handsome boy smiling at her.

"But…?" She wanted to ask but Al quickly cut her off, "I'll explain later, Winry. Now where in danger… the person inside your house is _not_ General Armstrong, we have to leave here immediately." He explained.

Al grabbed her hand, waiting for her response. She hesitated looking back to the house and then to the boy in front of her claiming to be Al. She wanted to press _pause_ and think… but clearly the option is not available right now.

"What the hell! Just let me pulverize Ed to pieces as soon as we get there. Wherever _there_ is…" She said, being led away by the boy. She glanced one last time at her house, in her heart she prayed… that whatever lays in front of her… everything will turn out fine.

A gloved hand pulled the plug and the blender died down. General Armstrong eyes locked on the partly open back door creaking in the wind.

"Smart girl," He said, his dark irises glinting shadily.

He gripped the plug crushing it with unearthly force.

They slipped silently into an old motel, somewhere in a secluded town west of Rush Valley. They trotted lightly up the stairs arriving at a door numbered 408. Al smiled reassuringly at her and knocked on the door. "She sells sea shell on the sea shore." Al said to the door.

"Billy bought a better butter to make the bitter butter better." An all too familiar voice answered from the inside.

"Open up bro, I got her." Al said.

The door opened the older Elric standing in front of them. "Al, Winry… get in quickly." He ushered them in, closing the door behind them. Al walked pass her towards Ed, "You better explain everything to her." Al whispered to his brother before walking off into his room. Ed looked over at the fuming Winry and gulped.

"Let me explain everything…" He said almost too quickly, sounding like Speedy Gonzalez.

But before he could utter another word the girl leapt towards him. Her arms encircled him, her head found it's way under his chin and it stayed there like it's the most natural thing in the world. She was trembling badly, "No Winry don't…" He said as he heard soft sobs coming from her.

"I was so worried… I was so damned worried." Her long fingers dug into the fabric of his white shirt. He stood there, unable to move. He made her cry again.

Suddenly he felt a spry pain on his cheek, he looked down at her shaking her hand in pain. "Did I slap the wall or your cheek?"

"You slapped me!" He said, staring in disbelief.

"You deserved that, liar!" She said angrily, attending to her hurt hand.

"You deserved that too… and I didn't lie!" Ed responded, holding his sore cheek.

"Oh really? What about your _suspension_ story? Tell me you didn't lie about that!" She said.

Al appeared out of his room to hear the racket.

"Ok, I admit that… I had my reasons! But he," Ed said pointing at Al, "Really died. I only met up with him this morning." Ed said. Al nodded in approval.

Ed and Winry stared at Al.

"What?" He said, backing away nervously from the two 19 years old, "Oh…" He said finally, "I guess you're wondering how…" He said, motioning to himself.

Flash Back

We were on our way to central after a mission in Brouga, when a source point us to a military warehouse nearby. It was too late when we found out that it was a trap and the whole place exploded, I died in that incident and I thought brother was too. After that… I can't really remember what happened but I went to the other side of the _door_ and I met with _Him_. He said something about reaching a draw… a function and returning, what he said still didn't make any sense to me… I remember being pulled into this limbo and everything was so overwhelming my head wanted to explode! Next thing I know, everything was pitch black and when I opened my eyes I was in an ancient looking temple with my own flesh, my own body. I was lying in the middle of an intricately drawn alchemy circle… it was slightly different than the normal alchemy circle… it's has five weird symbol placed parallel to each other in a large circle. I've never came across that kind of symbol before. I tried to recall all the alchemy books I've read but I never came across these symbols. I laid there for almost two days before two Ishbalian found me. I was taken back and an old Ishbalian lady took me in, I was in an 18 year old body but I can't talk, I can't walk… I couldn't move myself at all… I had to re-learn that all over again.

One day I left for a nearby village for supplies when I heard a traveler talk about brother, he said he saw you and I couldn't believe it! You were alive somewhere and I had to find you. So I slipped away one night and tracked you down. I traveled to back to Brouga and that's when I met with our source and he spilled the dirt. A bomb was planted in the warehouse aimed at us, by someone… I later found out the military was involved. I contacted Mustang and he send Armstrong to help me investigate. A month ago we separated to check something out, we promised to meet up here… but when I came all I found was his dead body.

End Flash Back

"Then who was that person that came to my house for Ed?" Winry said.

"I don't know… and right now I've ran into a dead end, I can't go to the military for help and…" He looked up at the two older teens in front of him, speechless. "I'm so glad I found you." He said hugging the two teens in front of him tightly. He felt both of them protest at first but he didn't care anymore, it has been so long since he was able to feel them in flesh. To feel the warmth radiating from two people that he cared for the most.

Winry froze for a second but slowly she recollects all the nights she saw that boy… that suit of armor sitting in the cold, dark, empty corner all alone. She draped one arm around the young boy's head and rested his head on her shoulder. Her eyes darted to the older Elric, his face lay hidden by his long bangs. She saw his head dug into his brother's shoulder.

Her eyes caught something trickling down Al's shoulder. She reached towards it and traced the area to feel it warm and damp.

'Tears?' She thought, looking wide-eyed at Ed. 'He's crying?'

Suddenly she felt lukewarm liquid ran down her own cheeks, 'Why am I crying?' She said her eyes blinking, confused.

"Baka! Why are you guys so emotional… you're making me all weepy." She said through her sobs.

She feels Al's hold tightened around both her and Ed.

"Just shut up Winry." She finally heard Ed said.

That morning she woke up from a blissful slumber. She washed herself and tied her hair. She walked quietly to the door and opened it small enough to let her peek to the living room where he saw the two Elrics sitting there and chatting comfortably, laughter filled the room every two minutes. She can hear a chime in their laughter, the same chime she used to hear in their voices when they were younger. They were happy again… however she can sense the determination in Al's eyes, he won't be satisfied till he could return his brother limbs.

"Hey, for how long are you just gonna stand there, Winry?" Ed teased.

Her face reddened, she was caught red handed eaves dropping on them.

"For as long as I want, midget!" She shot at him, stomping out of her hiding area.

"Hey, who are you calling a _midget_? Unless you didn't notice, you're the midget here." He argued and obviously winning.

"Come on now," Al interrupted, "Pack up, we need to get moving." He said to Winry.

"Al," She said calmly, "What you see on me is everything I got. You practically dragged me here! I didn't even have any time to bring anything with me."

"Oh," The young boy said in embarrassment.

We moved out of the motel and watch the dull street slowly coming to life, greeting the blue skied morning. Ed had to wear this stupid looking cowboy hat we picked up, he protested but we _were_ in the wild wild west! It's either that or a The Last of the Mohican type of hat… we couldn't afford getting caught by the military. Every military dog was practically sniffing out for Mr. State Alchemist here.

For disguising purposes Ed let his facial hair grow and I have to say he looks kinda sexy with it.

"You look like dad," Al commented.

"I do not! And don't mention that bastard's name in front of me!" He yelled, annoyance written all over his face over being linked with Hoheinhem.

"Alphonse!" someone called out from afar.

Al focused his eyes to the figure and immediately recognized the person calling him. "Tapede!"

"Alphonse, where have you been? Grandma is going to be so happy to see you!" A young Ishbalian greeted him, "Oh! You brought visitors." Tapede said looking suspiciously at Ed and me.

Al introduced us to the boy and we worked our way through the desert and finally we arrived at a quiet village. The temple Al talked about earlier stood out from the many small neat cottages of the Ishbalian surrounding it.

"Is that it?" Ed asked his brother gesturing towards the soaring white structure.

"Yeah," Al answered, he looked at Ed curiously.

"I've been here before." Ed replied.

I wandered away to admire the village enticing beauty.

"Hello Miss," A friendly looking guy said to me.

"Hello, Sir." I answered trying to be polite.

Two more guys joined him and both of them greeted me nicely. I looked to where Ed and Al were to see them talking to a couple of village people not far away.

"You are very pretty." One guy said and like any other girl in my situation I felt flattered.

"You have beautiful eyes, lady." Another guy added.

"You guys are so sweet!" I cooed.

More male population crowded around me, showering me with so much compliments I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

One guy draped a beautifully made shawl over my head and just when another one tried to do the same a large hand grabbed me from behind, pulling me away from my adoring male fans so fast I was almost lifted off the ground.

I turned around to see Ed's aggravated face warning all my fans to back off. They did so almost immediately. I wriggled out of his muscular grip and faced him.

"What is wrong with you?" I scolded him, "They were merely being friendly to a visitor!"

"That's not what I'm seeing!" He fired back.

"What is it exactly are you _seeing_?" I questioned him furiously.

"I see 20 testosterone brained dudes wooing and trying to get you laid!" Ed screamed to my face, his face heated and breathing heavily from all that screaming.  
"Ugh! I'm so angry… you're lucky I don't have my wrench with me!" I yelled.

Al came running towards us, hearing the whole commotion.

"Brother, stop acting like a jealous husband." Al said stepping in the middle of me and Ed, trying to calm things down.

"I'm not acting like a jealous husband!" Ed yelled his face reddening again but this time not from anger but embarrassment. He shoved his hand in his pants pocket and quickly walked away, mumbling something under his breath

'Ed? _Jealous_?' I thought looking at him. He was looking back at me from the corner of his eyes but quickly averting my gaze when I caught him looking at me. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

Al watched his brother stomps off and changed his attention to me.

"Winry, you really should be more careful… guys here are really…" He paused trying to find the right words, "_Cunning_." He said, satisfied with his choice of words.

I repeated Al's advice over and over in my head taking it seriously when I saw the way my adoring male fans were ogling at me. Staying close by Al side we made our way towards Ed.

"Let's go," Ed said climbing on top of a horse. A large camel sat next to it, Al and I climbed onto it and the camel clumsily stood on his four feet. I would've fallen backwards if I hadn't held on firmly to Al. Al and I both laughed at our graceless situation.

From beside them Ed looked over at the two, arms around each other and laughing happily. He tried to ignore them and his glance somehow reached down to his metal automail arm. He looked over helplessly at them… still laughing and engrossed in a cheerful conversation.

Ed bends down and whispered to the horse. The black stallion quickens its pace, later he was trotting a few meters in front of the camel carrying Al and Winry.

The magnificent white structure graces the ground before them. Ed already down from his horse entered the crumbled building. The camel carrying Al and Winry dropped to its knees suddenly, bouncing them around on top of its back. The duo broke into another filter of laughter. Ed stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of them laughing. He was biting his lip furiously trying to control this new emotion surfacing inside of him.

He continued into the barren building ignoring his brother voice calling out to him, the sound of his boots pounding against the hard floor echoing through the building.

"Brother, wait up!" Al called, running after him.

"I'll wait out here for you guys!" Winry announced and watch the two brothers disappear into the building. Winry and the horse looked eye to eye, "Aren't you lovely." She said, running her hands through its shiny black coat.

The camel puffed out in protest clearly disapproving the amount of attention she was giving to the horse. "Ok! Ok!" She said in surrender, patting the camel on its head much to its approval.

Ed completed a sketch of the whole area and closed his note pad. "We need someone who knows about these ruins, these stuffs date back to two-three hundred years ago. Al, you know anyone?"

"Right now, I wish I do." Al sighed desperately, "Let's go back… it's almost dusk, Winry has been waiting for us out there for a long time and you out of all people should know better than to keep her waiting." He joked.

"Since when did you become all preachy, Al?" Ed complained, "She can take care of herself." Ed said, making a face.

The golden ball of fire sets down the horizon, its yellow colour gradually turning into orange to pink and finally purple.

"Aww… would you look at that," Al pointed out, "She fell asleep beside the camel."

Ed kneeled beside her, shaking her by her shoulder gently. "Good Morning Sunshine." He mocked her.

She lifted her head and scanned the area around her before her eyes finally landed on him, "Very funny, Ed." She said.

"Brother!" Al shouted, "I'm taking the horse this time!" He said, sticking his tongue out and before he trotted away he gave his brother a quick wink.

'What the…?' Ed thought as he helped Winry up the camel. He swung his long leg over the camels back and reached for the reins, "Going up!" Ed announced. Making a clicking sound with his tongue the camel then obediently stood on its feet and followed after Al's lead.

"Ed?" Winry mumbled sleepily. He looked down at her, cozily nuzzled against his torso.

"What?" He said trying to sound annoyed.

"The sun… and your eyes." She whispered, "They're the same colour…"

"Huh?" He managed to blurt out.

Not long after that he could hear the sound of her gentle breathing as she clung onto him, sleeping peacefully under the blankets of stars.


End file.
